Cruisin' Along
by AnimationNut
Summary: Sometimes there's a lot of travelling you have to do in life. But the memories made on the road with your friends and family are often the best ones. Collection of one-shots, surrounding various characters and their antics in moving vehicles. Now up: Phineas, Isabella, a Flynn-Fletcher vacation and a hypno-ray.
1. Where Not to Apply Makeup

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

 **A collection of short one-shots centering around different characters and their antics in vehicles. If you have prompt suggestions, I'm always happy to hear them and see what I can do.**

* * *

 **Characters:** Stacy and Candace  
 **Prompt:** Applying makeup in a moving car

* * *

 **Where Not To Apply Makeup**

Fingers tapping against the top of her steering wheel, Candace eyed the time on the radio display. It was reaching dangerously close to nine as she waited. She was tempted to lay on the horn to coax her best friend into hurrying it up, but restrained herself. Though she was sure Ginger was already on her way to school and Mrs. Hirano was probably at work, she didn't want to disturb the neighbours with the ugly blaring of her car's horn.

After another five minutes the front door of the Hirano residence was thrown open and the raven-haired girl hastily dashed outside. She locked the door hastily behind her and raced for the idling vehicle, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry," she gasped, fumbling with her seatbelt. "My alarm didn't go off."

Candace eyed her doubtfully. "It didn't go off or you didn't set it to begin with?"

"I set it! At least I think I did."

Shaking her head, Candace moved the gear to 'drive' and pulled out into the street. Stacy dumped her backpack by her feet and unzipped the front compartment. She removed a glittery dark blue makeup case and flipped down the visor so she could access the mirror.

"You're doing your makeup now?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't wake up in time to do it and we'll have to dash for class when we get to school." Stacy removed her foundation and started to dab it in intervals across her face. "Now's the perfect time."

"Try not to stab yourself in the eye. I'm driving and I can't afford to bust a gut."

"Very funny."

When she approached her turn, Candace flicked on her turn signal. She took the corner a little too fast, causing Stacy to slid across her seat and press up against the window. She scowled at the brown spot she left behind and glared into the mirror, where there was a streak of uneven foundation in the middle of her forehead.

"Candace!"

"Sorry!" she apologized. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

Huffing out a breath, Stacy grabbed a makeup wipe from her case and cleared off the foundation so she could start fresh. She managed to apply it with little trouble and moved on to her mascara. As she was swiping the wand over her lashes, Candace caught sight of a sprinting squirrel in her peripheral vision and slammed on the brakes.

Stacy let out a choking noise as the seatbelt cut into her stomach and her mascara jabbed into her eye. _"Candace!"_ she snapped, punching her friend in the arm. "That hurt!"

"There was a squirrel!" she protested. She made the mistake of looking at Stacy, a glob of black across her right eye, which was red and watery. She let out a snort and hastily faced the road, cautiously stepping on the gas.

"And you were the one telling me not to poke my eye out," Stacy grumbled, gingerly rubbing at her eye with a tissue.

"It wasn't my fault!" insisted Candace, unable to rid herself of the grin. "You have to have a certain amount of coordination to apply makeup in the car and I don't think you have it."

"Okay, first, you are not one to talk about coordination," scoffed Stacy. "Second, I've applied makeup in the car before, with drivers who are not terrible."

"I'm not terrible. I'm just not very good."

Stacy rolled her eyes and started to correct the mascara mistake. Candace shifted her gaze from the road to the clock, brow furrowing as the time dwindled to single digits. There was about three minutes before class was to start by the time they reached the street their high school was on.

"We might just about make it," said Candace in relief.

 _Thu-dunk!_

The car jolted harshly as they travelled a particularly nasty pothole and Candace bit her lip, not daring to look at her best friend. She pulled into the student parking lot, turned off the ignition and finally turned around.

Stacy glowered out the windshield, lipstick hung between her fingers. There was a slash of red across her lips. "Um…did it get on your teeth?"

She gave a sharp smile in response, revealing white with red splotches. Candace covered her mouth with her hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. "I'm glad you think it's so funny," drawled Stacy, unable to keep back her own smile as the final bell trilled in the morning air. "You get to explain to my mom why we got a detention for being late."

"…because you slept in and put us completely behind?" Candace let out a yelp as Stacy suddenly lunged forwards, using the lipstick to draw a line across her cheek. "Okay, I don't think I deserved that. You know this isn't my colour."


	2. Under Influence

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

 **Characters:** Phineas and Isabella  
 **Prompt by mrdbznarutofan:** Family vacation, RV, and a hypno-ray

* * *

 **Under Influence**

Rocking slightly with the movement of the R.V., Isabella did not currently mind the jerky motion. Her eyes were unfocussed and dazed. Sitting across from her on the ripped vinyl bench, Phineas was bent over in laughter as his best friend flapped her arms and made noises of a chicken.

A few seconds later Isabella stopped, lowering her arms and blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Amusement crossed her features and she reached over to playfully swat at Phineas. "Act like a chicken, really?"

"It's what all great hypnotists do, isn't it?" Phineas grinned. He handed over his device, a silver small hand-held ray with several green buttons along the handle. "Your turn."

Isabella aimed the ray directly at Phineas' face and pressed the top button. A swirl of green and black light engulfed the redhead for a brief moment before disappearing. When his face went blank Isabella thought quickly and then commanded, "Lick your elbow."

Phineas lifted his arm and stuck out his tongue, trying in vain to lick his elbow. Isabella giggled, pulling out her cell phone and snapping a quick picture. Thirty seconds passed and the effects of the hypno-ray faded. Phineas pointed at Isabella and said, "You took a picture, didn't you?"

Isabella smiled innocently. "Maybe. It was so ridiculous I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, I won't share it."

"I doubt that," said Phineas with a laugh. He accepted the ray from Isabella and hypnotised her. "Do a somersault."

Isabella stood and stepped into the aisle. She got down to the ground and performed a somersault, wobbling slightly and knocking her knee against the edge of the wooden cabinets. She sat up and rubbed the spot. "Ouch."

"Sorry," apologized Phineas, moving over to help her. "My bad."

Isabella accepted his extended hand, feeling a warmth to rush through her body. She climbed to her feet and brushed off her jeans. "No problem. It was going well until we hit a pothole."

They returned to the bench seat and Isabella hypnotised Phineas. Her hand still tingled from where Phineas touched her and she bit down on her bottom lip, regarding the blank-eyed redhead hesitantly. She toyed with the idea of commanding him to confess how he felt about her. He would have no choice and he would have to tell the truth. But he would remember afterwards, and that would be beyond awkward, especially when they had another week to spend on the road.

She glanced over towards the bunks, where Candace was sleeping in one of the top beds and Ferb was napping in one of the bottom bunks. She wanted to ask Ferb's opinion, but she felt she knew exactly what look he would give her, a look that would say so much more than words.

And she knew he would be right. It would be dishonest. As much as she wanted to know how Phineas felt, she wanted his answer to be sincere, not forced. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, even if he would be embarrassed and awkward and flustered. She would have the courage to ask him, one day, face-to-face and when they were both vulnerable.

"Do a handstand," she finally said instead.

Phineas swung his body up onto his hands, legs sticking high into the air. The thirteen-year-old managed to hold his position until the R.V. swung around a corner, causing Phineas to tip sideways and crash into the table.

"All right back there?" called Linda from the front of the R.V.

"Fine!" Isabella managed to answer, hurrying to help Phineas into his seat.

"I deserved that," said Phineas, rubbing his bruised knee.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were about to turn," apologized Isabella, sheepish.

Phineas took the ray and pressed the button. His brow furrowed when nothing happened. "Hmm. I think the batteries died."

"Well, we have been doing this for a while."

"I'll go charge it up. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Phineas went to plug in his hypno-ray and retrieved his laptop. He sat beside Isabella, their legs and shoulders touching from the close proximity. An action movie soon began to play across the screen and Isabella shifted a glance at the redhead, taking in his bright eyes and cheerful smile. Her heart fluttered.

She would find out how he felt about her. One day. But she didn't need to use hypnosis in order to get an answer. She just needed courage and Phineas' genuine honesty. That was all she needed.


End file.
